Love Can Keep Us Together
by Jeff Hardys Baby Girl
Summary: Kim has known the Hardy's for as long as she can remember. She been with them through the ups and the downs. But will one Hardy finally cross the line where Kim can't help fix it this time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Kim's P.O.V_

"Thank you guys so much for bringing me" She goes over and hugs Matt and Jeff. She practically suffocates them.

"No problem, Kimmy" Matt says trying to get out of her vice grips she's got on them.

"No really! Thank you so so so much" She tightens her grip.

"Again, NO PROBLEM" Matt says squirming under her arms.

"Kimmy?" Jeff asks turning the same color as his light red hair.

Kim didn't answer. She just tightens her grip even more.

"K…Kim?" Jeff tries again. Still no answer.

"KIMBERLY!" Matt yells in her ear.

"WHAT?!" She yells back not loosening her grip on their necks.

"Ow! Thanks Matt!" Jeff says trying to pry Kim's arms away from around his neck. But no luck.

Matt ignores his comment "Let Go!"

"Why?" Kim asks in a sad tone.

"Because you're suffocating us" Turning the same color as Jeff.

Kim lets go of their necks "Sorry" She says looking innocent.

"It's fine" Matt says rubbing his neck.

"Never do that again. EVER!" Jeff says rubbing his neck too.

Kim laughs at the two brothers "You two are babies" She goes over to the couch and flips on the T.V.

"Whatever" Matt comes over and sits down next to me.

Jeff laughs. "I'm gonna go to Vince's. He wanted to see me for something"

"Ok" Me and Matt both answer not tearing our eyes off the T.V. which is playing Sponge Bob.

Jeff leaves. "Do you think something's wrong and that's why Vince wanted to see Jeff?" I ask Matt with a worried look on my face.

"Nah, he probably is going to tell Jeff he's in the running for the WWE championship" Matt says looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope you're right" We go back to watching T.V.

_Jeff's P.O.V_

I'm walking down the hall to Vince's office and can't help but think what he wanted to talk to me about. I finally come to the door and knock.

"Come in" I hear Vince call.

I go inside and shut the door behind me.

_Kim's P.O.V_

15 minutes later after Jeff left, he comes back. He looks unhappy. I get up and go over to him.

"You ok?"

"Huh…yeah I'm fine, why?" He asks looking at me with a weak smile.

"You look unhappy"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry" He hugs me.

"So, bro, what did Vince want?" Matt asks getting up from the couch.

Jeff goes stiff and pulls away "You'll find out later"

"Ok" Me and Matt say in unison.

"I think the show's starting" Matt says and goes back over to the couch. Me and Jeff follow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

About an hour into the show, a crew guy comes and tells Jeff his match is up next.

Jeff gets up from his spot on the couch and heads for the door.

"Hey Jeff?" I ask him before he opens the door.

"Yeah?" He turns around and looks at me.

"Do you mind if I come out with you?"

"Um, no, not at all"

"Yay, thank you" I get up and hug him.

"Yeah, no problem" Once we pull apart, we go out the door to his match. We arrive at the gorilla and wait for the que. Before we get that a crew guy comes up to us and tells me I can't go out because I'm not a diva. So, Jeff goes out without me, while I watch from the monitor by the entrance. All of a sudden, some wrestler comes up to me.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I ask not taking my eyes off of the monitor.

"That Jeff was busted for drugs again"

"What?!" I practically yell.

"Yeah, I was walking by the office when I heard Vince say Jeff was caught using painkillers again and suspended for 60 days. He's gonna lose the intercontinental title."

"I can't believe it" I say in complete shock.

"Yep, see" He points to the monitor as Jeff pinned by Jericho for the 3 count.

"No way, he promised" I look down at the ground trying to fight back the tears that wanted to come out.

"Yeah, well, I got to go. See ya around" He walks off just as Jeff comes through the curtain.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asks seeing me upset.

I look up. "You're a lying asshole!" I yell at him.

"What?" He asks completely taking back.

"You said you were done, Jeff. Done with painkillers!" I yell even louder making the crew people and the superstars stop. But I don't care.

"Kim I…" He says before I cut him off.

"Save it Jeff. I'm fucking tired of hearing you apologize. I'm done. This time you help yourself." I say as I run off. I hear Jeff call my name but I ignore him and keep running. I go right back to the locker room. Matt gets up from his seat on the couch and sees me crying and comes over to me and hugs me.

"Kim what's wrong?" He asks while rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"M…Matt…J…Jeff's…d…doing it a…again" I stutter as I cry harder.

"No?" He asks just as Jeff comes running in the door.

"Kim…let me explain…" Jeff starts before Matt cuts him off.

"What the hell, Jeff! Why do it again?! Why put more stress on Kim once again?!"

"Matt I didn't mean to"

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?! That's bullshit, Jeff!"

"Matt, I did it it's done. Kim, will you please talk to me?" Jeff says as he touches my arm.

I turn around and slap him hard across the face. "Don't touch me" I hiss and walk out of the room.

Jeff P.O.V.

*I just got slapped by Kim. She just slapped me* I touch the spot where her hand connected with my face and wince in pain. *I can't believe she would slap me* Matt interrupts my thoughts.

"You deserved that" He says smirking.

"Matt, shut up!" I say glaring at him.

He gets in my face. "No Jeff, you shut up! I can't believe you would go back to those again Jeff. Why Jeff? Why?"

"Matt, do you not see what I do to my body every night?! I'm in fucking pain the morning after! I used them to stop all that!" I yell getting angrier by the second.

"You promised Kim you wouldn't go back to them. Why break your promise?"

"I don't know, Matt. I just went back"

"Do you think Kim would be there every time? There's only so much she can take"

"I know" I sigh.

"Go talk to her"

"I can't. She hates me"

"She doesn't hate you, she's just upset"

"No, she hates me" I say as I grab a shirt from my bag and put it on.

"Jeff, she doesn't hate you. You're her best friend. You've known each other since you were kids" Matt says as he puts his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know" I smile at the flashbacks I was getting.

"So, go talk to her" He says practically pushing me out the door.

"Ok, ok, I will" I shut the door behind me and head down the hall in search for her. *Where could she be? The one place she goes when she's frustrated. That's it!*

I head out of the building and look on both sides and see her on the wall. I head over to her. Making sure she doesn't see me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*Why would he go back? He promised me he wouldn't* I take out a cigarette from the pack in my pocket. I head out of the building and sit down on the wall. *I can't believe I slapped him. Why would I do that? He probably hates me right now* I take a deep breath and exhale it into a sigh. *Why would he do it again? He told me he was done* My thoughts get interrupted when someone comes up to me.

"Smoking again? I thought you were done?"

I roll my eyes at the comment. "And I thought you were done with painkillers?" I say harshly.

"Ow, that hurt" He put his hand over his heart.

"Whatever"

"Can I sit down?"

"I don't care, Jeff"

Jeff sits down next to me leaving no space in between us. A long uncomfortable silence falls between us. Jeff ends it.

"Kimmy, I'm sorry. I really am"

"But why, Jeff?" I ask on the verge of tears.

"Kimmy, I risk my body out there. The next morning it's all fucked up"

"I know Jeff, but couldn't you have done anything but that?" I ask as the tears start flowing down my face. I turn my head so he won't see me crying.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything but that"

Jeff turns my head, so I'm facing him.

"Please stop crying" Jeff says wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Jeff, I'm mad that you broke your promise"

"I know, I know" Jeff pulls me into a hug and tries to calm me down.

I cry into his shirt. We stay like that for about 10 minutes. I finally stop crying.

"You wanna go inside now?" Jeff asks getting up and stretching.

I just nod my head and stand up and put my cigarette out. Jeff wraps his arm around my shoulder. Me and Jeff walk into the building and to the locker room in complete silence. When we walk in, Matt gets up from the couch.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine" I lean into Jeff a little more.

"How did you do this?" Matt asks pointing at us.

Jeff just shrugs and pulls me closer.

"Yeah, ok" Matt rolls his eyes, which causes me and Jeff to laugh. "So let's go to the hotel" Matt says grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Jeff grabs his bag to, never unwrapping his arm from my shoulder. As we're about to walk out the door, Jeff shuts it and pushes me against it.

"Kim, I just want to say I'm sorry" Jeff says looking me right in the eye.

"Jeff, I've already forgiven you. Please just let it go" I say trying to move out of his grip.

"No, not for that. For this" He attaches his lips to mine. I'm startled at first but then melt into the kiss. Jeff runs his hands through my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Jeff pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that"

"Um…I think we should go find Matt before he comes looking for us" I unwrap my legs from his waist and my arms from his neck. I open the door and just as I'm about to walk out, Jeff grabs my arm and gently pulls me back.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

"I did, but I just don't want Matt to see us" I start walking again but go nowhere because of Jeff's hold on me.

"Why?"

"Because he'll tease us for the rest of our lives, nonstop"

"Yeah he would" I turn around and kiss him passionately. I turn around to walk out but I bump into someone. I fall backwards but luckily Jeff is there and catches me. I look up to see who I bumped into and see none other than Matt himself. *Just Great*


End file.
